1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to injection lances for delivering fluids into high volumes such as boilers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Injection lances are utilized in boilers, furnaces and other systems to deliver one or more fluids, typically gases, at selected concentrations and flow rates to one or more selected areas within the system. In particular, injection lances are utilized in boilers to deliver oxygen into the boiler as an oxidant for mixing and reaction with fuels (e.g., coal, natural gas, oil, etc.) disposed and/or flowing within the boiler. In order to ensure a sufficient amount of oxygen is injected within the boiler during system operation, it is often necessary to inject excessive amounts of oxygen from the lance, which results in increased operational costs.